


Making mistakes is part of the deal

by nitaescence



Series: TROS [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Husband Namjoon, bts as fathers, kim namjoon as a father, the return of superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitaescence/pseuds/nitaescence
Summary: Kim Namjoon as a father in the return of superman show





	Making mistakes is part of the deal

**Author's Note:**

> It includes interviews and shootings.   
> *...* : sentences edited on the final images.  
> Bold : cameras' position in the house or outside.  
> Italics : dialogues.  
> /.../ : Time.  
> (...) : Sound effects.  
> [...] : camera movements

Hallway/Living room/Kitchen

*The house is still silent. Who is the superman in this house? [ Pan - shelves full of CDs] He must be very fond of music or is a musician artist. [Tilt - toys on the floor/ child plates/ tiny shoes] And the father of a young child. These shoes suggests that it is a boy. [Pan - shelves full of books in foreign languages, most of them are in english] He must be really good at English.*

/9:00 AM/

*Where is this sound coming from?*

Bathroom

Y/N is getting ready while happily humming a song. (amazement)

Parents' bedroom

*[zoom] This person is very tall* (laughs) The father is still fast asleep, sprawled all over the bed with his feet hanging slightly over the edge of the bed.

Child's bedroom

A little frame is also still in dreamlands, tangled in the bedsheets. *So cute* (Aww)

Hallway

Y/N goes to the bedroom to pick her clothes.

Parent's bedroom

"Aish... At what time did he go to sleep?" She exclaimed herself at the sight of her unconscious husband (laughs). She goes back to the bathroom.

Hallway

Sudden, loud music is blasted from the bathroom, waking the sleeping man up as he raises his head at one go, [zoom] his hair forming a cute bird nest with his eyes still shut. (laughs)

****************

Director - 'Please introduce yourself.

Nam Joon - Hello, my name is Kim Nam Joon. I am 34 years old and an idol artist. My wife and I got married in 2023 and our son, Seung Min, was born in 2025. He turned three last autumn.

Director - What can you say about your life as a father?

Nam Joon - Being a father really changed a lot of things in my life and I try my best to be as present as possible but it's not always easy with my job. Of course, I expected it to be difficult but we agreed on starting a family and I don't regret a bit of it. Thanks to this show, I will be able to share many moments with my family.

Director - So you don't complain about being on this show?

Nam Joon - No.

Director - Who agreed to take part in it ?

Nam Joon - My wife [zoom]...and without my consent.(laughs)'

***************

Grasping the situation, he drops his head back in his pillow, spreading his arms and legs as he rolls over, still tired, sighing deeply. He sits on the edge of the bed, and slowly gets up, shuffling his way out of the room.

Hallway

"Hello..." Nam Joon says with a raspy voice to the cameramen in a tent situated at the end of the hallway, remembering that today is the day. He continues his way up to another room.

Child's bedroom

He quietly checks if his son's awake.

*The little boy remains motionless despite his mother's uproar.*

Nam Joon slowly closes the door.

Hallway

He knocks at the door and opens it wide enough, peeking inside.

"Morning..."

"Finally awake?"

"Hmm...Turn this thing off, you're going to wake Seung Min up." He says in a cracking voice. The music is instantly turned off.

Living room

[zoom] His eyes struggles to open themselves because of the bright sunlights bathing the room. Nam Joon goes to lie down on the couch, drained. Y/N comes in.

*She looks like a beautiful princess from a tale.[zoom] She is now ready for her two-days vacation.*

"When did you come home last night?" She suddenly asks to a half-asleep Nam Joon as she goes to grab breakfast in the fridge.

"Around 3:50..." he answers, rubbing his face and looks at her with heavy eyelids. ...I couldn't sleep right away.

She snorts as she sits at the table and starts eating the warmed-up food.

"I still can't believe we agreed to do that..." says Nam Joon getting up to sit on the chair facing hers.

"You won't regret it, trust me."

He blankly stares at her and heavily sighs. He keeps on watching her eating when a sudden whine reaches their ears.

"Troubles begin..." jokes Y/N.

Nam Joon makes a funny face, making her giggle. (laughs)

Child's Bedroom

He opens the door to find a dazed Seung Min tangled in his sheets. 

"Hey buddy..." greets Nam Joon with a small voice, stretching his arms to the little boy who mimics him. They go straight to the living-room, Seung Min rubbing his little eyes and frowning his face because of the lights, like his father before him.

Living room

His mother immediately smiles to him, stretching her arms to cuddle her son who smiles back to her. He lies his head against her chest and he yawns.

"Did you sleep well, sweetheart?" He slowly nods and she tightens her embrace, "How can I spend two days without seeing you?"

"You could stay." Snorts Nam Joon, pouring himself a cup if orange juice.

"I need these two days." She says, "You're going to stay with Daddy while I'll be away? It won't be long I promise. You'll be a very kind little boy, right?"

The little one nods, still blurred, not very aware of what his mother is saying to him.

"You see, nothing to worry about." She says with a beaming smile to her husband.

"He acts this way only when you're around... I swear he'll become another one when you'll go away." replies Nam Joon.

"Not true." She pokes her tongue out.

/10:17 AM/

Entrance hall

Y/N is ready to leave, she holds her son in her arms, kissing every spot on the little boy's face, making him giggle. Nam Joon joins them, dragging her suitcase on the floor with his hand.

"If something, anything goes wrong... don't call me, (laughs) you'll sort it out, I trust you!" says Y/N dramatically, placing the kid in his father's arms.

"Very funny..." he replies, giving her her belongings. "Make sure to always answer your phone."

"Sure."

"Say bye to mommy, bye-bye." says Nam Joon in the boy's ear, making him gesture good bye waves as Y/N blows kisses and makes her way to the front door.

"Have fun! She says to them", opening the door and going out to the elevator.

"Mommy, mommy..." the boy starts to whine, beckoning his mother to take him in her arms.

"See, he's already asking for you. You cannot deny him."

"Mommy will be back very soon, baby, I promise." She tells Seung Min.

"Treater... you're abandoning us." says dramatically Nam Joon, making a sad face. (laughs)

The elevator's doors eventually open and she goes in.

"I love you too, bye!" And the doors move together.

At the unsatisfying way things have turned out, the boy hugs his father unpleased and starts to sob. Nam Joon sighs as he goes back in their apartment, soothing his son.

"We can do this."

Director : What did you think when your wife eventually left?

Nam Joon : These two days are going to be very long. (laughs)

Director : In which state of mind were you when you left?

Y/N: Honestly? I was really worried. In the elevator, I was thinking 'What am I doing? I shouldn't let them by themselves! I should go back' (laughs) It was his first time ever, finding himself alone with our son. But, you know, sooner or later it would have happened. Besides, I needed some vacation. (laughs) I particularly want them to spend some time alone. I almost always with Seung Min since he was born so I think that through this show they'll be able to share moments together and take care of each other even more. I have full confidence in my husband. (Aww)

/11:50 AM/

Kitchen

Nam Joon is trying to figure out the recipe you've written him. Your son is playing on the living room's ground with some of his toys. He glances at his father trying to guess what he is doing. He suddenly stands up and tries to climb up on one of the dinner table's chair, whining as he struggles to pull up his body.

"Aish... It didn't seem difficult when she explained it to me yesterday." Complains Nam Joon.

"Dad?"

"Hmm..."

"What are you doing?" Asks his son after he's finally managed to get on the chair.

"I'm reading a recipe." Answers Nam Joon, eyes never leaving the piece of paper.

"A recipe?" Repeats his son, looking to his father.

Nam Joon turns around and takes the different cooking tools he needs for the dish. His son stays still watching him. Suddenly, he seems to have an idea. He looks back at his dad, who still has his back turned and [zoom] climbs on top of the table rolling on his back, about to fall off on the other side of the table.

*His father doesn't see him. He can hurt himself. Dad, turn around!*(startled)

He keeps his eyes on his father and tries to stand up with a mischievous smile curving his lips. The moment he tries to jump on the table, [zoom] Nam Joon turns around with a frying pan in his hand.

"Yaaah!! What are you doing? Get down immediately!"

His son squeals with laughter, surprised that his father's caught him. He comes close to knock off a flower pot before Nam Joon catches it just in time. He holds his son who tries to run from him with one arm and puts him down.

"Be kind and wait for me until lunch is ready, ok?"

"When is it going to be ready?" Whines his son.

"I don't kn..." starts Nam Joon as he turns around and blows down the same flower pot with the pan, he's managed to save earlier. [zoom] It is now shattered into thousands pieces, the earth scattered all over the ground. Nam Joon sighs deeply as his son brings his tiny hands to his mouth, realizing his father's mess.

"Stay away or else you'll hurt yourself." Orders Nam Joon as he goes to fetch the dust pan and broom.

/12:30 PM/

Nam Joon finally starts to cook, having deciphered half of your notes. His eyes constantly shifting from the cooking ingredients to the paper. Few minutes later, the doorbell rings. His son races to the inter-phone situated in the living room to see who it is. Nam Joon joins his son and presses a button. The screen was blurred.

"Who is it?"

"Guess!" Says the voice.

"Santa Claus!" Screams the little boy.

Nam Joon laughs at his son and pushes another button to open the door. His son rushes to the entrance hall as the door is pushed open. Nam Joon follows behind.

*Who is the mysterious guests?*

"Uncle!!"

"Seung Min-ah!!" screams the man opening his arms for the boy to run in. They hug tightly for seconds before the boy runs back in the apartment jumping with excitement. The man takes his shoes off and greets Nam Joon. Nam Joon returns to the kitchen while the man goes towards the living room. He removes his cap.

*Who is he? [zoom / freeze frame] He's Jackson Wang from GOT7!*

Nam Joon : Jackson is a very good friend of mine and he loves Seung Min. I told him about us doing the show and suggested that he should come home. It's been a while since they last saw each other.

"Whooaah! There are cameras everywh-" says Jackson as he looks around him but interrupts himself. Ah! You scared me, I didn't even noticed there was someone in there! exclaims Jackson as he bends down to greet a cameraman in the tent. He sits down on the couch and watches, delighted, your son jumping around. He then runs in his arms at full speed bumping his head on Jackson's forehead. He dramatically faints being hurt as Seung Min laughs. "Where is your mother?" Asks Jackson.

"She left." Says the boy as he tries to climb on his uncle.

"She left? You're spending two days with your father, th-AAh!".

The young boy doesn't reply, focused on sitting on Jackson's shoulder, pulling his hair to keep his balance at the same time.

"This must be the first time you cook for your son since your wife is not here." says Jackson looking at Nam Joon who has his back turned as fully concentrated on his actions and not hearing his friend. [zoom] Jackson stares blankly at him, being ignored and goes back playing with the little boy.

"Come play with me in my room!" Suddenly says the boy, pulling Jackson's arm. He follows him.

/13:00 PM/

Child's bedroom

"Seung Min, are you not hungry?" Asks Jackson as puts away some toys. The boy nods still focused on his cars.

"I'm going to go check on your father, see if he's not poisoning us." (laughs)

He gets up and leaves.

Kitchen

Jackson stands by the table and watches Nam Joon, obviously struggling.

"Is everything alright?" asks Jackson but he doesn't answer.

*He's been ignoring his friend since the minute he came.*

"I don't think we'll be able to eat what I cooked..." Eventually says Nam Joon as he turns around with a dish in his hand.

*[slow motion/freeze frame] Oh my God! What is this?*

Jackson bursts out laughing as he gets close to Nam Joon.

"What the.... What did you do? It's all burnt!" asks Jackson unable to contain his laughter.

"Man, I'm not cut out for cooking!" States Nam Joon looking with disgust at the black thing.

"And you weren't going to tell me until I came to ask you?" Asks Jackson, wiping away his tears. It's alright I'm gonna go out buy some food. He says as he goes towards the door entrance to put his shoes on.

Entrance hall

Nam Joon hands over some cash as his son joins them.

"Uncle is leaving?" He asks his father, sad.

"He's going to bring food, do you want to go out with him?"

"Yes!" Suddenly exclaims the boy, throwing his arms in the air.

"I'll fetch your jacket, can you help him put his shoes on?"

They help him get ready up and they go out.

*This week-end didn't begin very well, did it?*

Nam Joon: Honestly, I wasn't even surprised. I've always been known as a clumsy person ever since the boys and I debuted. And after I moved in with my wife, I never cooked anything so... breaking something and cooking a disaster was the least I could expect from myself. (laughs) But I was glad Jackson was there.

On the street

Jackson and Seung Min walk happily as they hold hands. Each passerby noticing how cute they look together, some take photos or record videos while others wave their hands.

"Seung Min, are you happy to spend some time alone with me ?"

"Yes!"

Jackson smiles happily. They enter a restaurant and order their food. They come back home and start eating.

Living room

*[zoom on the table] They left nothing.*(laughs)

Nam Joon sighs looking at the left overs.

"What is it?" Asks Jackson as he shoves a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Y/N is going to kill me when she discovers this."

"She'll thank me when she learns that her husband almost killed us with his burnt food." (laughs)

Nam Joon throws a piece of garbage at him, smiling.

/15:00 PM/

"Seung Min-ah! You're not sleepy?" says Nam Joon, joining his son and Jackson in the living room after he's finished cleaning the kitchen. The boy is comfortably sat between Jackson's legs, watching cartoons on TV. He shakes his head, his eyes never leaving the screen. Nam Joon sits on the couch and takes out his phone from his pocket.

"Seung Min," whispers Jackson in his ear, "do you want to play a funny game?"

The little boy turns quickly his head back towards his uncle and nods promptly.

"Go over there and when I say "go", run in my arms,ok?"

The little boy obeys and walks towards the wall facing the couch.

"Let's see who he loves the most." sneaks Jackson to Nam Joon as he pushes himself with his arms from the ground to the couch.

"Pff, my son is loyal to me." replies Nam Joon as he puts down his phone next to him.

"Alright, alright. We'll see."

Seung Min watches the two men silently, one finger in his mouth, waiting for Jackson's signal.

"Seung Min! Ready? Go!" Shouts Jackson.

*[slow motion] The boy runs at full speed as his father and Jackson open their arms. He goes straight to Jackson, completely ignoring his father. Jackson squeals with delight, holding the little boy in his arms.

"Wait, wait! That's cheating! You obviously told him to run to you in first the place!" objects Nam Joon, raising his arms.

"I don't even need to say anything for him to go to me." Jackson pocks his tongue out. He puts the boy down and sits down.

"Seung Min, go back there." Nam Joon says to his son and he does so. Go to the person you like the most,ok? Wait,wait. Stay there don't move.

"Uncle is the best right?"

"Dad! Dad is the best, Seung Min!"

*[zoom] Seung Min makes Nam Joon nervous. [slow motion] Who did he choose? Nam Joon Vs Jackson*

Seung Min feels excited. He smiles at his father before running to Jackson a second time.

"Yah!" Nam Joon exclaims as he bends to the side to catch his son who's in Jackson's arms. The boy laughs as he enjoys teasing his father. He pocks his tongue out to his father, clinging around Jackson's neck.

"See? I told you!" Says Jackson satisfied as he watches Nam Joon standing up from the couch, sulking.

*[zoom] Nam Joon is hurt*

Seeing his father going away, Seung Min leaves his uncle's arms to run after him.

"Dad, sit down! I'll do it again!" he says, pointing towards his father's seat on the couch. "Sit down and asks me 'Who do you love more.'!"

Jackson watches them, amused. Nam Joon accepts and goes to sit on the couch.

"Who do you love more, uncle or dad?" asks Jackson.

Seung Min doesn't even let him finish his question that he runs a third time towards him.

*[zoom] shocked*

Nam Joon stares at his son who laughs at him and ends up laughing with them.

*Seung Min makes his father and uncle laugh*

*What did you think of your son's behaviour when you played with Jackson?*

Nam Joon : This... I didn't expected him to act as such. He smiled and looked at me right in the eyes before running to Jackson. (laughs) Honestly, I was surprised but not hurt. He's comical.

They stop playing and resume watching TV.

/15:45 PM/

"I'll prepare some snacks." Nam Joon gets up and goes to the kitchen. Seung Min watches him.

"Dad!!" Suddenly screams the boy, startling both his father and Jackson. Nam Joon turns back. I'll go to you now! He gets up from his seat and runs to his father. Nam Joon opens his arms and carries him. (Aww) He hugs him as his son kisses his cheek.

"Wait with uncle. I'll bring something to eat." Says Nam Joon putting the boy on the ground.

All the three of them enjoy their snacks.

/16:30 PM/

"I should go now..." Says Jackson, stretching on the couch.

"This soon?" Asks Nam Joon as he checks the time on his phone. (disappointment)

"Yeah, I got some things to do for tomorrow." Jackson stands up and gathers his belongings and heads towards the entrance hall.

"Seung Min, come say good-bye to uncle." He gets up and follows his father. He watches Jackson as he's putting his shoes on with a sad look.

"Don't be sad. I'll come again very soon." Jackson tries to cheer the boy up, pinching his cheeks. "And you, don't ever try to cook again."

"It won't happen anymore, trust me." jokes Nam Joon, patting his son head.

They part, saying their good-byes.

End of Day 1.


End file.
